


Third Encounter

by bolditalic



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolditalic/pseuds/bolditalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet three times over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I was thinking about that turned into a drabble. My very first time writing them and English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.

The first thing she notices is the scarf; it reminds her of Mako and by the girl’s posture she knows she’d never accept another one just like he didn’t. 

She saved her once when her glove wasn’t enough to stop a titan. Mikasa didn’t stay to hear  _"Thank you."_  But she did look back and nodded her head. The movement so subtle Asami almost missed; she’s glad she didn’t.

She looks rather skeptical when Asami joins the Survey Corps but after seeing the girl more than hold her own during an intense training she lets her mouth curve upwards in a tight smirk. Soon they are training together and Mikasa can hardly believe it but it seems she’s found her match.


End file.
